


No More Hiding

by Butterynutjob



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Public Sex, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik doesn't like to celebrate his birthday, but Charles does, and he's determined to make Erik's birthday this year unforgettable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Hiding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brodeurbunny30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodeurbunny30/gifts).



> Written as a birthday present for (and the prompt given by) the wonderful brodeurbunny30!

"Thirty-eight is _not_ old, Erik!"

Erik scowled at his husband. "I never said it was old. I just don't see any reason to celebrate it."

"Well, it's a little bit old," Charles says cheekily, grinning up at his husband and snuggling up close to him in the backseat of the cab. "But you're not too old for me yet."

"Oh really? When will I be too old for you?" Erik feels amused, Charles can feel the way it tickles his telepathy, but his facial expression is still one of stoic grumpiness.

"When you're fifty," Charles said decisively. 

Erik allowed the tiniest smirk to cross his lips. "Well, it's too bad you'll be too old for me when you're forty, then."

Charles gasps in mock outrage. "How dare you."

Erik smiled at his husband and kissed him on the forehead. "So what agony do you plan on inflicting on me today? Surprise party? Visit with the in-laws?" Those were how both of Erik's previous two birthdays had been celebrated - the visit with the in-laws was a complete coincidence, as Erik and Charles had just started dating and Erik was still in the 'keep out of my head' phase. 

The surprise party had not gone over very well either - Erik hadn't been kidding when he said he wasn't good with people. He had asked two women if they were pregnant (they weren't) and had spoiled a television season finale for several people before Charles had finally just took him upstairs for the night.

"This has only to do with you and me," Charles promised, with a sly grin. "And possibly a couple thousand other people, but not really."

Erik frowned. Charles had a heavy backpack with him, and Erik had been deliberately not feeling it out with his ability to preserve whatever surprise Charles had been planning, but he felt a little panicked at Charles' enigmatic words so he reached out his metal sense to see if he could tell what was in the backpack. Something...with a small motor, but it wasn't a dildo - it wasn't shaped right. He frowned more. 

"Do you have any guesses?" Charles said excitedly. 

Erik snorted. "You know I don't." It was kind of exciting, to have no idea what Charles had planned. 

"I got this idea from you telling me one of your fantasies," Charles whispered to him, squeezing his hand. 

Erik felt alarmed. He'd shared a lot of fantasies with Charles, and some of them were more...unrealistic...than others. "Um. You know some fantasies are just fantasies, right?"

Charles just smiled at him, looking entirely too self-satisfied, and licked his lips. 

The cab stopped without the cabbie saying anything to them - a function of Charles' ability, Erik supposed, to keep all this secret. Charles paid the cabbie as he hauled his bulky backpack out after him. 

Erik turned to Charles. "We're in Times Square, Charles."

"Top marks," Charles said, the cheeky brat, and started walking to the middle of it, right where the fake elmos and fake cookie monsters were the thickest. Erik trailed him uncertainly. 

"Here!" Charles said triumphantly, setting down his backpack and opening it up. He pulled out a large bundle of gray plastic and a small black device that had the motor in it Erik had felt earlier. Charles unfolded the gray plastic and Erik realized it was lightly flocked on the top; the gray plastic was actually an inflatable bed.

Erik's eyes widened in alarm. "Charles, _no_."

Charles didn't stop unfolding the mattress. He put a nozzle coming from the little black device into the air-intake on the inflatable mattress. He looked up at Erik with a grin. "Would you do the honors?" He wanted Erik to make the motor go, which would inflate the mattress. 

"Charles..."

Charles looked up at him with big blue eyes that were impossible to resist. "You told me you had a fantasy about fucking in public."

"But - Charles, that was a _fantasy_! It doesn't mean I actually want to do it!"

"But I can make it safe," Charles said, his eyes imploring, as he stood up and took both his husband's hands. "Nobody will see us. Hell, nobody can see us _now_." 

Erik looked at the swaths of people moving around them. It was an unseasonably warm Tuesday in April; he had no idea why there were so many people about but they were avoiding a little bubble around Erik and Charles and the air mattress like they weren't even aware of it. 

"Don't you want to fuck me?" Charles murmured in his perfect Oxford English, as if he didn't know it reduced Erik to nothing but hormones to hear filthy things come out of Charles' mouth. "Can I spread you open and lick your ass in front of all these people, with them never knowing?"

Erik inhaled sharply as his cock got hard so fast he felt light-headed. "They won't see us?"

Charles' lip quirked as he realized he had won. "Not unless you want them to." He nudged the inflation device with his toe. "Would you do the honors, dear?"

Erik exerted his power so that it generated air to fill the air mattress, probably faster than the poor device was intended to work. Charles licked his lips and slowly started undressing Erik. 

Erik felt his pulse spike with a combination of arousal and anxiety about the people walking by, the people Charles assured him couldn't see...thank god they were all adults, and actually he saw many attractive people--

"Are you interfering with my perception?" He demanded of his husband as Charles successfully finished unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it off him. 

"Mmm-hmm," Charles murmured unabashedly. "Is there anyone in particular you would like to be watching us?"

Erik kept his mind carefully blank. Charles was not a particularly jealous partner but Erik didn't want him leaping to conclusions, anyway.

Erik's pants were off him next, and Charles pushed down his boxers and kicked them to the side before Erik really had time to work up his nerve. Charles pushed Erik down on the mostly-inflated air bed with a predatory grin. "Happy birthday, love," Charles whispered, pushing Erik's legs up as he started to make good on his promise from earlier.


End file.
